Le temps de négocier
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Lors d'une patrouille pour le SHIELD, Tony découvre par hasard l'une des cachettes de la résistance. Suite à un moment d'inattention, il se retrouve capturé par Spider Man et emmené au chef de la résistance : Steve Rogers. Que se passera-t-il entre les deux hommes pour que, six mois plus tard, tout soit chamboulé ?


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction sur Steve et Tony depuis que j'ai découvert les nombreuses fictions sur eux. Étant une fan depuis toujours du Loki/Tony, je n'avais jamais osé lire d'autre pairing jusqu'à ce que j'aille regarder le film de Captain America : Civil War. J'ai aussitôt cherché les histoires les concernant et, de fil en aiguille, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre petite fiction.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira,**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P. S. - Je suis officielement nulle pour trouver des titres à mes fictions alors désolée pour ce titre-ci :P**

* * *

Le génie balança de toutes ses forces la clé à molette qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Il y avait au moins soixante-douze heures qu'il ne s'était pas endormi dans un bon lit douillet, et il commençait à manquer cruellement de caféine ou d'alcool pour compenser le manque de sommeil. FRIDAY était nettement moins agréable que JARVIS et Tony cherchait depuis un bon moment à créer un nouveau programme pour l'assister dans ses diverses missions.

Alors il planchait comme un fou sur ses diverses lignes de codes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin, enfin!, l'erreur qui faisait planter au complet tous ses tests depuis une semaine.

\- Bonjour monsieur, lança une voix trop robotique au goût de son créateur.

Tony fit défiler les codes jusqu'à trouver l'unité vocale de son nouvel IA. Il sélectionna divers nombres, associés à diverses tonalités de voix, ainsi qu'à divers accents linguistiques. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de sa sélection, une voix masculine plus grave résonna dans son atelier.

\- Êtes-vous satisfait de ces nouveaux paramètres, monsieur?  
\- Parfait! Lança Tony en entendant la voix provenir des dizaines de haut-parleurs encastrés dans les parois de son atelier.  
\- Comment désirez-vous me nommer, monsieur?

L'ingénieur regarda autour de lui, comme pour trouver l'inspiration. Pianotant sur son bureau en cherchant le nom parfait, il finit par tourner son regard vers un coin reculé de son immense table de travail et il soupira, passant une main fébrile dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

Dans le coin, à moitié recouvert de quelques documents du SHIELD, un petit appareil électronique reposait là, attendant que quiconque l'utilise. Et Tony ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Quand il l'avait reçu, il y avait déjà deux mois de cela, il l'avait aussitôt balancé dans sa boite d'expédition et avait analysé cette dernière. Les empreintes de Steve Rogers se trouvaient bien ici et là sur la boite de carton, il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour, que cette lettre signée du capitaine et ce téléphone cellulaire des années 2000 au moins. C'était un vieux téléphone pliant, noir et banal, avec lequel on pouvait se compter chanceux si le jeu Worm se retrouvait dans le téléphone.

Puis il y avait réfléchi. Il avait longtemps fait le deuil de ses parents, mais la révélation faite par Zemo avait été trop dure à prendre. Comment pouvait-il regarder en face l'homme qui avait tué de sang-froid sa mère, Maria Stark, alors qu'elle était complètement innocente des crimes de son père? Et Steve Rogers, qui se rangeait du côté de James Barnes alors que lui et Steve s'étaient battus de nombreuses fois avec les Avengers.

N'étaient-ils pas amis?

C'était ce dernier mot qui l'avait empêché d'appeler le seul numéro enregistré sur le vieux portable noir. Ils avaient été amis, et le capitaine avait choisi de suivre l'assassin russe plutôt que de rester avec lui. Comment pourrait-il appeler Rogers et lui demander de l'aide? Il viendrait aussitôt avec son équipe, avec lui, et il n'en était pas question.

Il gardait tout de même le portable dans une de ses poches depuis tout ce temps, jouant avec de temps en temps pour occuper ses mains lorsqu'il était distrait à autre chose. Un jour l'appareil avait manqué de batterie et s'était éteint. Rogers n'avait pas laissé de fil de recharge avec le fameux cellulaire alors Tony avait été obligé d'en commander un sur EBay, mais depuis ce temps il le gardait toujours en fonction, au cas où ce fut Steve qui l'appelait. Sait-on jamais, il pourrait être celui qui avait besoin d'aide, n'étant plus en possession de son fameux bouclier que papa Stark avait créé durant la guerre.

Alors maintenant qu'il cherchait un nom en regardant ce téléphone, Tony se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il appelait, juste pour parler au capitaine.

\- Tu t'appelleras STAR, dit finalement le milliardaire, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans l'atelier.  
\- Merci monsieur. Puis-je vous être utile à quelque chose? Proposa l'ordinateur pour aider son créateur.  
\- Peux-tu mettre un peu de musique STAR? L'atelier est incroyablement morne.  
\- Tout de suite monsieur.

Une forte musique rock résonna dans l'atelier et Tony se sentit mieux. La musique le distrayait de ses pensées sombres. Il travailla un peu sur son armure, réparant les dégâts causés par son dernier affrontement avec un vilain quelconque, il préférait ne pas s'attarder à ce genre de détail.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à créer un nouvel IA pour gérer tout son système, et qu'il avait travaillé un peu sur Iron Man, il pourrait enfin prendre le repos bien mérité dont il se privait depuis trois jours.

\- STAR, éteins-moi tout ça, je vais me coucher.  
\- Très bien monsieur.

La musique fut la première à être arrêtée. Les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant quelques ampoules de secours allumées. Tony s'avança vers la porte vitrée de son nouveau laboratoire, puis jura lorsqu'il toucha la poignée. Joggant jusqu'à son bureau, il saisit rapidement le vieux cellulaire et sortit de son laboratoire, ignorant obstinément les trois-quatre battements de cœur qu'il avait manqué en réalisant qu'il avait oublié le précieux appareil sur son bureau de travail.

Tony escalada les quelques marches quatre à quatre, surpris que sa fatigue corporelle lui permette de faire un tel exploit, puis sauta dans la douche de sa chambre avant de plonger entre les draps, délaissant son propre cellulaire personnel sur son socle, et celui de Steve sur sa table de chevet. Enveloppé dans la chaleur de ses draps hors de prix, il ferma à peine les yeux qu'il tomba endormi.

Le sommeil tant désiré était finalement accordé.

o

Ça faisait déjà deux mois depuis la fin de cette première guerre civile, et il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis la libération de ses amis dans la prison hautement surveillée du SHIELD. Bucky était en sécurité au Wakanda, gardé par T'Challa, la panthère noire, sous état de cryogénisation pour le maintenir en vie aussi longtemps que possible.

Steve regarda le gros téléphone rouge qui se trouvait sur son bureau, tout près des documents secrets arrachés au SHIELD et au gouvernement quant aux prochaines étapes du recensement des superhéros. Stark ne l'avait toujours pas appelé et il devait s'avouer surpris par ce fait. Après que le baron Zemo ait tout dévoilé des précédentes missions de Bucky, Steve avait pensé que Stark l'appellerait pour lui demander des explications, au mieux pour l'engueuler et le menacer. Mais c'était le silence radio, l'homme n'avait rien fait et Steve ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Il pourrait lui-même appeler Stark, étant en possession du numéro du portable qu'il lui avait envoyé, mais à quoi bon. Si le génie était encore en colère, il serait bien capable de retracer l'appel, peu importe les démarches entamées pour l'en empêcher.

Bientôt, Steve et son groupe devraient quitter leur repaire secret pour un nouveau, beaucoup plus retiré de la civilisation qu'il l'était actuellement. Le téléphone rouge resterait dans ce repaire, jusqu'au jour où il leur serait possible de revenir.

\- Hey Cap, tu crois qu'on pourrait commencer à déménager le stock?

Peter Parker le regardait depuis le seuil de son bureau, le regard amusé en voyant le fameux téléphone rouge dont tout le monde parlait depuis deux mois. C'était incroyablement cliché et Peter savait que dans les bandes dessinées, le téléphone rouge était pour les appels d'urgence seulement.

Et puis, c'était un de ces vieux téléphones fixes à roulette, avec un long fil torsadé reliant le combiné à l'appareil. L'adolescent qu'était Spider Man ricana dans son coin, attendant toujours la réponse de son chef. Rogers semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées en regardant l'antiquité sur son bureau, une série de documents que la veuve noire avait rapporté lors d'une mission d'espionnage.

\- Chef?  
\- Oh oui pardon Peter. Oui vous pouvez commencer à déménager les documents. Faites attention, j'ai entendu dire que Stark envoyait des patrouilles à toutes les heures autour du quai.  
\- Oui chef.

Peter allait sortir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit commentaire.

\- Oh et chef? Super le téléphone rouge.

Le capitaine sourit bien que le geste ne se rende pas tout à fait au reste de son visage. Peter était un petit comique, très loquace, il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il voulait et il trouvait ça charmant, dans le style adolescent hyperactif. Parfois, il lui rappelait Bucky, les pouvoirs de super araignée en moins.

Steve regarda à nouveau le téléphone rouge, rangea les divers documents étalés sur son bureau dans une boite de transport, ferma la lumière et quitta le bureau pour la soirée. Dans deux jours ils quitteraient l'endroit pour de bon. Dans deux jours…

Steve entra dans la vieille cabine de douche, ayant connu des jours meilleurs dans la gloire des années 1940, puis fit couler l'eau qui était d'abord très froide, glaciale, avant de se tempérer un peu pour devenir agréable malgré la tiédeur qu'ils pouvaient se permettre dans ce bunker secret. Il en avait marre de devoir se cacher, à s'enfuir à la nuit tombée comme s'ils étaient des criminels.

Bien sûr, aux yeux de la loi c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient, des criminels. Des héros refusant de plier face au recensement, malgré leur désir de sauver des vies, devenaient automatiquement hors la loi et c'était regrettable qu'ils en soient arrivés là. Mais ils ne pouvaient honnêtement rien faire, sinon se terrer dans des refuges secrets, encore et encore. Au moins plus aucun héros de leur côté n'était enfermé dans ces sordides prisons…

Le capitaine se coucha sur son lit de fortune, dans l'obscurité totale de sa chambre souterraine, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit. Du moins, pour les quelques dizaines de minutes d'intervalles que durerait sa longue nuit.

o

\- STAR!

Tony battait furieusement des bras, son armure étant en plein processus de redémarrage… en plein vol. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse folle, il pouvait le voir quelques fois lorsque les lentilles de son masque étaient orientées vers le sol. Il tournait, encore et encore, attendant un signal de STAR afin de pouvoir utiliser ses propulseurs. Le signal tardait, et il avait beau jurer et rager contre son IA, tant que l'armure n'avait pas terminé ses tests, il ne pourrait rien faire, sinon espérer que le sol se rapproche moins vite qu'il le faisait.

Lorsque finalement les écrans apparurent devant ses yeux, le génie poussa un soupir de soulagement. Des séries de chiffres défilèrent devant ses yeux avant que, finalement, les statistiques de vol n'apparaissent dans un coin de son écran. Il se trouvait à 1200 mètres du sol, ce qui était assez bas considérant sa vitesse de chute. Sans perdre une seconde, il activa le gyrostabilisateur pour cesser de tourner, puis activa à leur tour les propulseurs de ses bottes et de ses mains pour ralentir sa chute.

À 250 mètres du sol, Tony Stark put enfin reprendre son souffle. Il était stable dans les airs et STAR avait enfin repris contact avec lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur Stark, désolé pour le redémarrage subit.  
\- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi que je ne panique pas… gronda l'homme, heureux que les battements de son cœur se soient finalement stabilisés.  
\- C'est noté monsieur, au prochain redémarrage je vous préviendrai.  
\- Merci STAR.

Tony regarda autour de lui. Il était au-dessus du fleuve Hudson, face à la grande ville de New York. On pouvait voir la tour Stark se profiler à l'horizon, le soleil se couchant derrière elle. Tony la contempla plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre du service. Ce soir, c'était à son tour de patrouiller dans les environs de Brooklyn et il n'avait d'autres choix que d'exécuter les ordres du SHIELD. Il avait beau être le fier représentant de cet acte de recensement, il demeurait un pion sur le plateau du SHIELD et des pays unis.

\- Stark, rapport, fit une voix glaciale dans son oreillette.  
\- R.À. S. Je suis actuellement au-dessus de Brooklyn et rien ne semble différent. Il y a toujours ce vieux junkie qui semble vouloir se battre, mais sinon, rien d'inquiétant à signaler.  
\- Ces informations ne nous sont pas utiles Stark.

Tony leva les mains en signe de reddition, même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance.

\- Bon on se calme, madame Hill, je ne faisais que plaisanter.  
\- Ce n'est plus un jeu Stark.  
\- Terminé. Coupa Tony, ne désirant pas se battre davantage avec la femme visiblement enragée.

Tony activa ses propulseurs à pleine puissance et fit un tour rapide de New York avant de retourner chez lui. Hill voulait le baver, et bien il pouvait en faire autant. Ce soir finit la patrouille.

Sauf qu'en passant au-dessus du quai, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un reflet subtil. Cessant immédiatement d'avancer, il fit du sur-place quelques secondes afin que STAR fasse une analyse rapide des lieux.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant que STAR n'affiche une numérisation thermique des environs, faisant scintiller la forme d'un corps humain sur le quai, les bras tendus devant lui comme s'il portait une charge. Sans attendre, Tony se rapprocha en mode furtif, afin de ne pas se faire repérer et lâcha un petit ricanement en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui.

Peter Parker.

Il tenait dans ses bras des boites de carton qui semblaient très lourdes, contenant sans aucun doute des documents sensibles, ainsi que de nombreux appareils électroniques de surveillance. Quelques fils pendaient ici et là, ce que Tony trouvait un peu dangereux pour les appareils. La résistance n'avait pas accès à des technologies de pointe comme le SHIELD ou même lui, avec ses appareils Stark. Une goutte d'eau sur les appareils que Parker tenait et ils perdaient tous une caméra.

Tony soupira.

En deux mois, il avait longuement songé aux arguments qui motivaient le capitaine. Il avait élaboré, à l'aide de FRIDAY puis de STAR, deux listes comportant les pour et les contre de l'acte de recensement. Suite à ces listes, il se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine d'intervenir et d'attaquer Peter. L'adolescent était très fort et le combat serait difficile et pour quoi? Pour livrer le jeune au SHIELD et à Maria Hill, qui se ferait un plaisir de le faire souffrir pour obtenir des informations sur la résistance?

Voulait-il être responsable de la torture d'un jeune homme à peine conscient des conséquences de cet acte de Sokovie? La réponse était clairement non.

Voulait-il rencontrer la résistance et leur parler? Oui, il le désirait. Mais s'il relâchait sa garde, il deviendrait aussitôt un prisonnier et il ne désirait pas cela non plus.

Tony glissa silencieusement dans les airs, suivant Peter à bonne distance. Il savait que les sens surdéveloppés de l'homme-araignée pouvaient le repérer même en mode furtif, alors il prenait garde à rester très loin.

Le jeune homme marcha longuement sur le quai, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis il sembla le trouver parce qu'il posa le pied sur une planche particulière et un hangar s'ouvrit sur un vieux yacht qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. STAR chercha le nom du bateau dans les enregistrements maritimes et trouva ce dernier enregistré au nom de son père, Howard Stark.

Eh bien, quelle surprise. Le capitaine devait l'avoir retrouvé, et maintenant c'était un moyen de transport pour la résistance pour voyager d'un endroit à l'autre. C'était futé, même s'ils se faisaient intercepter, le dossier était au nom de Stark et donc, hors de tout doute un navire qui ne représentait pas une menace.

Peter déposa ses boites dans le navire, ferma le hangar avec précaution et marcha tranquillement vers l'endroit d'où il arrivait. Tony remarqua alors qu'il portait une petite oreillette blanche, manufacturée par Stark Industries. Ils avaient donc volé les appareils sur des membres du SHIELD probablement et Peter avait sans doute bidouillé dans leur micro logiciel pour obtenir une fréquence individuelle pour la résistance. Maintenant que Tony était au courant, peut-être serait-il capable de joindre leur fréquence.

\- STAR, recherche les fréquences à proximité et fais-moi une liste.  
\- Oui monsieur Stark.

Tony regarda, dans un coin de son interface, une petite carte des environs et un radar pour trouver les fréquences radios. Environ deux minutes plus tard, une liste apparut dans le coin, toutes les entrées portant un nom de code très aléatoire, composé de chiffres et de lettres mélangés.

Il y avait trente-deux fréquences utilisées dans le coin. Aussi bien commencer maintenant. Tony s'installa à l'arrière d'un bateau au bout complètement du quai, hors de portée des sens d'araignée de Peter, et se connecta aux fréquences une par une. La majorité était en fait des fréquences de bateau que les propriétaires n'avaient pas fermées. Il n'entendait donc que des sifflements et divers bruits impossibles à identifier.

Puis, le numéro vingt-trois devint intéressant. C'était la fréquence qu'il recherchait.

« — Tu crois qu'on peut en déménager plus, Sam?  
\- Ouais, Steve n'a pas précisé si nous devions faire seulement un voyage ou plus… le plus on en transporte aujourd'hui, moins nous aurons à en transporter demain.  
\- Et lui, il reste encore enfermé dans son bureau?  
\- Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'il est parti dormir… On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, ça fait quand même deux mois que ça dure…  
\- Ouais. «

Tony s'envola pour tester les limites de leur fréquence pirate. Il put se rendre assez loin dans les airs, lui permettant ainsi de patrouiller le quai afin de trouver l'emplacement exact où ils étaient cachés. La fréquence devenait plus forte lorsqu'il arrivait tout près de la rue la plus proche, à plus de cent mètres du hangar secret dévoilé par Peter un peu plus tôt.

Évidemment, leur base était souterraine. Ça compliquait un peu les choses, étant donné que les bases enfouies sous New York étaient généralement isolées au maximum, empêchant ses numérisations de tout repérer, mais comme il n'y avait eu aucune construction récente dans les environs, il serait facile de savoir quelle base était utilisée.

\- STAR, peux-tu me trouver les bases souterraines construites près du quai?

L'IA ne dit rien, il ne fit que commencer les recherches automatiquement.

Pendant ce temps, Tony scrutait les environs, pour être bien sûr de ne rien manquer. Il ne voulait pas causer de torts, ni même dévoiler ces informations au SHIELD parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette organisation, mais il était curieux et connaître les diverses bases secrètes de la résistance pouvait être un atout majeur, au cas où ça s'avère utile.

En fait, il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne rappelait pas Hill tout de suite, pour lui dire tout ce qu'il savait. Depuis quand était-il si confus? Pourquoi, après s'être battu contre la résistance jusqu'au point où des morts ont été déclarées, avait-il décidé de les protéger? Rien n'expliquait ce choix… Rien du tout.

Et pourtant, en voyant Parker faire un nouveau voyage les bras pleins de boites, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins Peter faisait attention, il était habillé en civil et il portait un chandail à capuchon qui empêchait toutes ses applications de reconnaissance faciale satellite de le reconnaitre. Sauf qu'il y avait rarement d'activité sur le quai et donc, c'était ce qui avait attiré son attention. Et si son attention avait été attirée, pourquoi pas celle d'autres patrouilleurs? Si Peter Parker commençait à déménager quelques boites, demain ils auraient pu se faire remarquer par un autre membre du SHIELD et alors, ça aurait été plus mal que présentement.

o

Peter soupira. Une dernière boite et il en avait fini pour la soirée. Le capitaine s'était permis de se coucher, alors pourquoi pas lui aussi. Le lendemain au moins ils seraient une dizaine à transporter des boites au lieu d'être uniquement lui. Même Sam riait de lui à l'intérieur du bunker, à inspecter les environs sans bouger le petit doigt. Il verrait bien le lendemain, quand il pourrait utiliser, au moins un peu, ses pouvoirs d'araignée. Il rirait moins.

Bien malgré lui, une fois qu'il eut refermé une deuxième fois le hangar du bateau Stark, Peter sursauta lorsqu'il perçut une présence. Les sens en alerte, il fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas faire fuir l'intrus. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements en reconnaissant l'éclat particulier d'une armure rouge et or Iron Man…

Il attendit que le visage de Iron Man soit retourné et s'approcha à toute vitesse, avant de lancer une toile sur l'homme, qu'il tira brusquement jusqu'au sol.

Presque aussitôt, Peter entendit Tony Stark jurer et se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais sa toile était bien plus forte que lui et donc, difficile à contrer.

\- Alors, Tony, on espionne un peu?  
\- Peter, laisse-moi aller, je ne vais rien dire de votre cachette.  
\- Certain que tu ne diras rien… je vais t'emmener au chef et il décidera lui-même de ce qu'il veut faire de toi.

Tony jura encore une fois. Il se savait pris au piège et il savait aussi que Peter ne le relâcherait pas. Il était d'une loyauté infaillible lorsqu'il s'engageait auprès de quelqu'un. Alors il cessa de se débattre, et pour démontrer sa bonne foi, sortit de son armure. Celle-ci reprit la forme d'une mallette, pesant à peine plus de 10 kilogrammes, et suivit Peter, le dos droit. Il ne serait pas un prisonnier cliché, ce n'était pas vrai. Aussi bien entrer dans ce bunker avec classe.

Peter, surpris par son audace, rigola un peu.

\- Tu es si confiant? Sortir de ton armure, nous savons tous les deux que tu deviens aussitôt vulnérable sans elle…  
\- J'ai d'autres alternatives Peter. Alors, tu m'emmènes à ton chef?

Peter cogna plusieurs coups sur une lourde porte de fer, rouillée jusqu'aux gonds, et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam, le faucon, ouvrit la porte sans porter attention aux personnes qui se tenaient sur le seuil.

\- Peter, tu as pris ton temps, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir sur —

Il fut coupé aussitôt qu'il tourna le regard vers Peter. Qui tenait Tony Stark dans sa toile. Tony Stark, le leader de l'acte de Sokovie.

\- Putain Peter!  
\- Salut à toi aussi Sam, tu vas bien? Moi je vais super bien. En passant, ça doit déjà faire une bonne heure que je survole le quai et que je récolte des informations sur vous. Je sais déjà que vous avez un bateau au nom de mon père, que vous avez volé des oreillettes sur des agents du SHIELD et que vous utilisez la fréquence delta 5 depuis que vous êtes installés dans cette base souterraine. As-tu vu les agents du SHIELD et de l'union dehors?  
\- Bordel Peter! Tu n'avais pas remarqué tout ça en allant te promener dehors?  
\- Eh bien non figure-toi que Stark devait se tenir assez haut pour que mes sens ne le remarquent pas. Eh puis, il n'y a aucun agent du SHIELD dehors, tu le sais bien. Stark n'a rien dit au SHIELD et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi…

Tony les regarda tous les deux et sourit.

\- Ça ne concerne que le capitaine, alors qu'attendez-vous pour me mener à lui?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant et sourirent. Steve serait heureux lorsqu'il verrait leur prise du jour…

\- On t'y emmène Stark, reste calme.  
\- Je suis calme. Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne comptais rien dire à Maria Hill, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien et emmenèrent Tony jusqu'à un couloir un peu reculé, où plusieurs portes étaient fermées. Peter cogna à l'une d'elles et attendit. Un petit grognement retentit derrière la porte de fer, et quelques secondes plus tard, Steve ouvrit la porte. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean vieillot, qui semblaient être son pyjama en voyant l'état de sa tête. Depuis la dernière fois que Tony l'avait vu, deux mois plus tôt, le capitaine avait très peu changé, le sérum majoritairement responsable de ce fait, si ce n'était des larges cernes noirs qui pendaient sous ses yeux.

Il perdit rapidement son air ensommeillé lorsqu'il remarqua la personne qui se trouvait avec ses deux amis.

\- Tony. Laissez-nous s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux membres de la résistance qui encerclaient le génie.  
\- Oui chef.

Peter entraina Sam avec lui, laissant les deux chefs se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils se tenaient toujours de part et d'autre du seuil de la chambre, ne semblant pas vouloir bouger.

\- Alors maintenant c'est Tony, Steve? Lança Stark de son air suffisant.  
\- Merde Stark, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.  
\- Je prendrais bien un verre, mais je doute que vous ayez emporté de l'alcool dans ce bunker, je me trompe?

Steve le regarda de travers et Tony comprit immédiatement qu'il n'aurait même pas accès à un petit verre pour lui permettre de surmonter leur conversation.

\- Alors comme ça vous déménagez? J'ai entendu ça sur votre fréquence delta cinq. Vous manquez de subtilité…  
\- Que fais-tu ici Tony? Répéta le capitaine, visiblement fatigué par toute cette situation.  
\- En fait, ce soir j'étais en patrouille pour le SHIELD et j'ai remarqué quelqu'un sur le quai. J'ai investigué et découvert que Peter déménageait des boites dans un hangar à sécurité augmentée et j'ai aussi découvert le vieux yacht de mon père… j'ai demandé à STAR de faire des recherches pour moi et maintenant je sais tout sur vous.  
\- STAR?  
\- Mon nouvel IA. J'en avais marre de FRIDAY, elle en faisait un peu à sa tête et deux têtes fortes s'entendent rarement bien.

Steve le regarda un peu de travers, se demandant pourquoi Tony n'avait pas changé les paramètres de FRIDAY plutôt que de perdre du temps à créer un nouveau programme; mais il n'y connaissait rien en informatique alors il ne demanda pas au génie, au risque d'en entendre parler pendant des heures.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer cap?

Steve sembla évaluer la situation puis se mit de côté, laissant passer l'homme dans sa petite chambre de fortune. N'ayant que deux endroits où s'asseoir, ils prirent chacun une place : Tony prit place sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et Steve sur le lit.

\- Je suis ici par erreur Steve. Normalement, j'aurais récolté le plus d'informations possible sur la résistance, j'aurais fiché ça dans mes dossiers sur mon serveur personnel et j'aurais fait en sorte de vous retrouver. MAIS, j'ai été distrait une seconde et j'ai été capturé par Peter. Je te promets Steve que je n'avais pas l'intention de te trahir, ni d'attaquer la résistance…

Steve le regarda depuis le matelas, son visage légèrement plus bas que celui de Tony. Depuis des mois, il se demandait quelle avait été la réaction du milliardaire par rapport à son départ brusque. Depuis qu'il avait été obligé de laisser Bucky au Wakanda, pour éviter tout drame, il se sentait désespéré, à combattre une cause qui semblait perdue d'avance. Il voyait ses alliés tomber les uns après les autres et sa confiance s'épuisait à toutes les funérailles auxquelles il ne pouvait assister parce qu'il était devenu l'ennemi numéro un…

Et devant lui se tenait l'une des personnes qu'il considérait il y a deux mois encore comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il était là et il lui promettait ne pas vouloir le trahir…

Mais lui il l'avait trahi. Au moment où Tony avait eu besoin de lui, il avait choisi ce vieil ami d'enfance, qui se souvenait tout doucement de lui… Steve ne put s'en empêcher, et cela brisa son image de chef déterminé, mais il pleura. Il avait espéré un appel de son ancien? ami, sans jamais en recevoir…

Tony le regarda et un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Il se releva, s'assit à côté du capitaine et posa un bras sur les épaules de Steve. Ce dernier essayait visiblement de ne pas s'emporter, mais il perdit le combat et quelques secondes plus tard, Tony le retrouva appuyé contre lui, à pleurer sur son nouveau chandail.

\- Je sais que je représente l'acte de Sokovie Steve, et que vous devriez me fuir comme la peste, mais je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec le SHIELD et les Nations Unies. Tu as peut-être dit le contraire, mais je suis ton ami Steve et jamais je ne souhaiterais retourner au Raft et découvrir mes amis, mes collègues, attachés et enfermés comme des criminels. Si j'avais su que le SHIELD prévoyait cette loi pour contrôler les super humains aussi strictement, je me serais rebellé aussitôt. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras ma folie, j'essaie de mon mieux de régler tout le mal que j'ai causé…

Tony cessa de parler et remarqua que le capitaine avait cessé ses larmes. Il demeura toutefois entre ses bras et Tony comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Steve, épuisé, s'était littéralement endormi contre lui. Le génie sourit, puis glissa sur le côté, entrainant l'homme avec lui. Il décida de partager sa nuit avec le capitaine sur ce petit lit simple, comme il le faisait avec son meilleur ami d'autrefois lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de ses parents.

Ce fut la meilleure nuit qu'il passa depuis deux mois.

o

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tony ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se former. Il était si reposé, et il avait à la fois si mal au dos, que c'en était drôle. Rogers était encore profondément endormi entre ses bras et la situation le fit rire. Il serrait dans ses bras l'icône du super héros, celui-là même qu'il avait vénéré toute sa jeunesse, et il n'avait même pas couché avec lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait bon sang?

Perdu dans ses réflexions matinales, Tony manqua le réveil du capitaine. Très confus, ce dernier évalua lentement la situation. Il sentait très bien le bras de Tony autour de sa taille, qui le maintenait étroitement contre son corps sans doute par réflexe. Il rougit aussi brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel le génie se trouvait. Un inconfortable geste typiquement masculin dont il n'était pas épargné en ce moment même.

Il sentait également la respiration de l'homme sur sa nuque et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Bucky aurait très certainement ri de lui pendant des heures s'il savait dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Mais il ne trouvait pas cela très drôle en ce moment. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Hier il avait pleuré dans les bras de Tony et avait même poussé la gêne jusqu'à s'endormir, et là il se retrouvait endormit avec lui, tous les deux munis d'une désagréable érection matinale.

Joie.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors plus Steve.

Le capitaine sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Tony soit réveillé, et vu le ton de sa voix, il était éveillé depuis plus longtemps que lui. Steve tenta de se dégager des bras de Tony, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, mais la prise se referma doucement, mais fermement sur sa taille et il soupira.

\- Tony…

Le génie ricana dans son dos. Comme un petit coup de poignard, il perçut le ricanement comme une moquerie envers sa gêne, et sa colère s'enflamma. Le capitaine repoussa brusquement l'autre homme qui tomba par terre. Refroidi par sa colère, Steve se leva et toisa Tony de haut.

\- Je veux que tu disparaisses Stark. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux des informations que tu as récoltées ici, mais va-t-en!

Tony, au sol, gémit de douleur, puis fut complètement soufflé par la colère et la douleur qu'il vit passer sur le visage du capitaine. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements lorsqu'il vit Steve lui tourner le dos et quitter la chambre, ordonnant à l'un de ses alliés dans le couloir que Stark devait quitter le bunker au plus vite.

Sam escorta donc Tony jusqu'au dehors, lui tendit la mallette que formait son armure Iron Man et, d'un petit « désolé », claqua la porte derrière lui.

Tony ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda la porte de métal de l'abri souterrain et remis son oreillette, un peu avant d'enfiler son amure. Il tenta d'écouter la fréquence delta cinq, mais Steve n'avait pas perdu de temps et il avait changé de fréquence. Tony gémit, jura, puis s'envola sans perdre de temps, laissant derrière lui la résistance, et son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, assombri par de trop nombreux verres d'alcool, Tony comprit immédiatement son erreur. Il avait ri lorsqu'il avait remarqué la gêne de Steve, mais ce n'était pas un rire méchant, il trouvait plutôt ça tellement adorable…

\- STAR, envoie-moi l'armure MK-99 s'il te plait.  
\- Monsieur, je me permets de vous préciser que votre taux d'alcoolémie dépasse la limite recommandée de un gramme.  
\- Pas grave STAR, je ne suis un danger pour personne, je vole.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'armure MK-99 vint envelopper son corps et Tony activa les réacteurs presque aussitôt, brièvement heureux que ses fenêtres soient assez grandes pour le laisser passer, mais tout aussi heureux que l'une d'elles soit déjà ouverte.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour atterrir sur le quai, marchant un peu de travers il fallait l'avouer, avant que son cœur s'arrête. La porte du bunker était grande ouverte, l'endroit était vide. Le hangar à bateau était également vide. La résistance était partie…

Tony sortit le vieux cellulaire d'un compartiment de son armure et le porta à son oreille, après avoir composé le seul numéro de la liste de contacts. Il y eut une tonalité, puis Tony entendit le bruit d'une vieille sonnerie de téléphone résonner depuis l'abri souterrain. Il suivit le bruit et gémis littéralement de détresse.

Le gros téléphone rouge, installé sur un bureau vide, sonnait très fort. Il décrocha le combiné, pour être bien certain que ce soit son propre appel.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, il arracha le téléphone rouge de ses embranchements, puis le tira de toutes ses forces contre le mur de béton à l'extrémité de la pièce. Sous la force hydraulique de son armure, le téléphone explosa complètement contre le mur. Tony tira à son tour le bureau, les vieux classeurs, tout. Tout fut détruit dans l'abri et, quelques minutes plus tard, il tira plusieurs missiles sur le hangar à bateau, le faisant flamber jusqu'au dernier morceau.

Il retourna à son immeuble, et continua à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient sur le plancher de son salon, profondément plongé dans un coma éthylique.

o

Le capitaine était tellement en colère qu'il mobilisa toutes ses troupes pour déménager tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bunker. En moins d'une heure, il démarrait le bateau et ils disparurent sur le fleuve, laissant derrière eux New York pour la dernière fois.

Il avait décidé qu'ils retourneraient au Wakanda, T'Challa leur était favorable depuis la fin de cette guerre civile. Tous n'étaient pas d'accord, certains étaient encore très attachés à leur vie d'avant mais ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner, pour laisser le temps au SHIELD de reprendre ses esprits.

Et peut-être que Stark tiendrait sa promesse.

o

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Capitaine America et sa bande de fugitifs. Tony Stark avait détruit au complet l'étage qu'habitait autrefois Steve dans la tour, pour construire un immense terrain d'entrainement pour les autres Avengers à qui il importait de défendre les jeunes et les plus anciens héros.

Il vivait seul dans son penthouse, où il ruminait de sombres pensées depuis six mois déjà, et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, la brusque séparation après la nuit l'avait profondément touché. Là où autrefois Pepper le consolait et lui apportait le soutien nécessaire, il n'avait maintenant que la compagnie de STAR pour l'empêcher de devenir fou. Il avait travaillé sur son armure Iron Man, développant une version 5.0 à la toute fin, lui permettant de devenir complètement invisible.

Plus jamais Spider Man ne pourrait le prendre au piège comme la dernière fois.

Mais dans ses quelques rares heures de sommeil, Tony trouvait le moyen de cauchemarder, s'imaginant les pires scénarios sur toutes les situations possibles : Si le SHIELD gagnait la bataille, si la résistance s'était perdue en mer, s'il se faisait trahir à nouveau par un ami et se retrouvait mort, et si…

Il n'était pas beau à voir. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient poussés, il avait considérablement maigrit et ses cernes semblaient avoir développé leur propre cernes en dessous. Son visage était sombre, profondément malheureux.

En acceptant cet accord, il avait définitivement brisé l'ère des héros telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Bien sûr, il n'était pas l'homme responsable de toutes ces arrestations, ni même celui qui avait obligé la résistance à se terrer dans divers endroits pour ne pas se faire enfermer.

Mais c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il s'en voudrait toujours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, encore et encore, comme si c'était la seule chose dans toute sa vie qu'il regrettait sincèrement.

Le jour où le cellulaire de Steve sonna dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, Tony crut pleurer.

\- Tony ? S'il te plait Tony ne raccroche pas.

La voix suppliante de Steve le figea complètement. Il avait du mal à respirer et une crise de panique menaçait de se pointer à tout moment. Il ne dit toutefois rien, attendant que Steve continue de parler.

\- Tony ? Je sais que tu es là… Je… je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé ce jour-là… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… J'ai vu les actualités Tony et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien… J'ai parlé à Natasha et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sortit de la tour depuis six mois… c'est de ma faute c'est ça ? S'il te plait Tony, dit quelque chose…

Tony avait le regard fixé au loin, se battant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à la crise de panique qui le persécutait encore et encore.

\- Tony ?

Le génie entendit des voix derrière, comme si ses amis s'étaient rapprochés. Il n'entendit aucune parole par contre, sans doute parce que le téléphone était de mauvaise qualité.

\- Je… je vais te laisser Tony…  
\- Steve.

La voix de Tony était devenue rauque à force de ne pas parler depuis une semaine environ. Il déglutit, puis reprit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais Steve, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu avec ce putain d'acte mais…

Tony avala sa salive, une boulle se formant dans sa gorge.

\- Tony ? Est-ce que ça va Tony ?

La voix inquiète de Steve lui fit plus mal que le shrapnel autrefois situé dans sa poitrine.

\- Reviens Steve.

Tony brisa en deux le téléphone cellulaire, l'empêchant d'entendre ce que Steve allait dire. Il le tira dans sa corbeille et se laissa choir sur sa chaise de bureau, penchant la tête en arrière tout en passant une main sur son visage.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

o

Tony s'était finalement décidé à couper ses cheveux et raser sa barbe. Maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus, à l'exception de sa barbichette habituelle, il remarqua la profondeur de ses joues, ses pommettes saillantes et ses cernes. Il décida d'aller manger un petit quelque chose à l'extérieur, sortant pour la première fois depuis six mois.

Vêtu de ses lunettes fumées, un chandail à capuchon et un jogging trop ample depuis sa brusque perte de poids, Tony descendit de la tour et alla au café du coin, où il commanda un croissant et un café extra fort. Il mangea les deux sur place, surpris que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il en profita pour lire le journal et sourit en voyant à quel point il avait manqué de grandes nouvelles depuis son enfermement. Le SHIELD, que Tony ignorait royalement depuis six mois, avait décidé de renégocier avec les super héros les termes de l'acte de Sokovie.

Tony sourit. Était-ce un guet apens qui attendait les héros lors de cette journée de renégociation ? Le SHIELD avait-il prévu de capturer la résistance de cette façon ?

Les négociations étaient pour aujourd'hui, et Tony n'avait pas été invité. C'était normal après tout, mais il était heureux que ce soit Vision qui ait décidé de représenter son côté. La Vision était capable de donner des arguments qui pourraient faire pencher la balance et qui sait, rétablir l'ordre…

Tony termina de peine et de misère son petit croissant et son café et retourna à la tour. Il monta à son penthouse, le regard vague et se dirigea automatiquement vers sa chambre, où il s'écrasa sur son lit.

Il tomba endormit, la fatigue cumulée des dernières semaines l'écrasant comme Mjolnir.

Il fut réveillé par une douce sensation. Sur le dessus de sa tête, une main caressait ses cheveux tout doucement. Il remarqua que les couvertures le recouvraient et il commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Par-dessus les couvertures, Tony sentit le poids d'un bras par-dessus son dos, et une jambe était glissée par-dessus les siennes, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur.

\- Steve…

Un rire le fit sursauter.

\- Je savais bien que quelque chose se passait entre toi et le capitaine.  
\- Pepper ?  
\- Oui Tony… STAR, c'est bien ça son nouveau nom ?, m'a dit que tu étais enfin sortit de la tour. Je n'avais pas eut de tes nouvelles depuis si longtemps… j'étais si inquiète et personne n'avait le droit de monter au penthouse. Je ne savais pas que tu avais retiré les autorisations de tout le monde Tony ! Et si tu avais été gravement blessé ?  
\- STAR aurait laissé entrer les personnes nécessaires si j'étais blessé Pepper. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en retournant son visage.

Pepper le regarda et sourit. Le visage endormit de Tony faisait un peu peur à voir mais après les quatorze heures en ligne qu'il venait de dormir, ses cernes avaient légèrement diminuées. Pepper, belle et élégante, avait davantage l'air d'une déesse à côté de lui, cadavre vivant sous les draps.

\- Je vois que tu as bien dormis Tony ? STAR m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas reposé…  
\- Comment vas-tu Pep ? Lança-t-il pour éviter le sujet.  
\- Et toi, Tony?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop Pep… Depuis que tu es partie… il y a eut toute cette affaire de guerre civile, les Avengers ont été séparés en deux et j'aimerais que tout ça n'ait jamais existé. Mais malheureusement, me voilà ici, seul dans mon penthouse qui était toujours peuplé de mes amis, à me demander comment j'ai fais pour ne pas sauter de ma tour depuis tout ce temps.

Pepper le regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Un petit sourire triste ornait ses lèvres et Tony voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

Il faisait encore du mal à une personne qu'il aimait…

Il décida de retourner à nouveau son visage de l'autre côté, désirant éviter le regard de cette femme merveilleuse qui trônait au sommet de sa compagnie. Elle ne cessa toutefois pas de caresser ses cheveux, passant quelques fois une main dans son dos pour le consoler. Tony était devenu si faible depuis quelques mois, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

\- Savais-tu que Rhodey demande à te voir depuis deux mois déjà ? Le pauvre, il peine à marcher et tu l'empêches de voir son physiothérapeute préféré ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un physio Pep…  
\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, cet exosquelette que tu as créé pour lui, c'est ta thérapie personnelle. Rhodey est ton meilleur ami dans ce monde, tu pourrais au moins accepter de le voir.  
\- STAR ne m'a jamais averti que Rhodey voulait me voir…  
\- En fait monsieur, j'ai tenté quatre-vingt-quinze fois de vous signaler que monsieur Rhodes désirait vous rencontrer. Vous avez déplacé ces alertes dans les archives monsieur  
\- Oh. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même non plus…

Pepper sourit, bien que Tony ne put le voir.

\- Que vas-tu faire Tony ?  
\- Je vais accepter de le laisser monter. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées…  
\- Parfait. Et quand tu seras à nouveau en forme pour donner l'impression que tu t'intéresses à cette compagnie que tu m'as gentiment reléguée, j'ai quelques réunions du conseil à te faire présider…  
\- Pep, pas ça s'il te plait… bouda-t-il.  
\- La compagnie s'appelle Stark Industries, il est normal que tu fasses une ou deux apparitions publiques de temps à autre non ?

Tony bouda. Puis Pepper se leva du lit, tira les draps et l'invita à se lever. Une grosse journée l'attendait aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Rhodey entra dans son penthouse, il manifesta aussitôt son désaccord sur les conditions de vie de Tony Stark, puis il commenta son apparence et jura qu'à la fin de la journée, il irait mieux que jamais.

Lorsque le soleil fut depuis longtemps couché, Tony allait effectivement mieux. James avait été un vrai démon, surtout depuis qu'il contrôlait parfaitement son exosquelette. Les deux hommes avaient écouté des films, commandé un paquet de nourriture de l'extérieur, Tony permettant même au livreur de monter jusqu'au penthouse. Puis Rhodey avait été invité à dormir sur place.

Tony comprit cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il s'étendit entre ses draps, que cette journée avait été un tremplin majeur pour sa remise en vie. Il accepta même de rétablir les anciennes autorisations que tous les membres des Avengers possédaient.

C'est ainsi que, deux jours plus tard, une grosse soirée thaï s'organisa chez Tony Stark, où toutes les personnes de son côté se réunirent pour revoir le génie milliardaire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Même Thor se retrouva de la partie, ayant été informé de la situation sur Terre.

Et Tony faillit pleurer de joie lorsque Bruce revint en cachette pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Natasha était au courant bien sûr mais la surprise en étonna plusieurs. Hulk était de leur côté, comment perdre leurs combats à venir ? Et puis l'homme était sympathique, même s'il parlait peu.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis autour de délicieux mets sucrés épicés, Tony regarda ses amis et sourit. Comment avait-il pu se priver de tout ça pendant si longtemps ?

Thor lança une blague et tout le monde se mit à rire. Puis brusquement, les rires cessèrent et une certaine tension s'installa dans la pièce. Tony vit même Natasha glissa la main le loin de son tibia, sans doute pour atteindre un poignard qu'elle cachait par là. Il caressa son poignet, où malheureusement ses bracelets ne se trouvaient pas, et se retourna tout doucement.

Son cœur cessa littéralement de battre et, comme au téléphone, il craignit qu'une crise de panique refasse surface. Steve se tenait tout juste devant l'ascenseur, attendant que quelqu'un réagisse pour pouvoir bouger.

Tony se leva, s'avança vers Steve et lui donna un coup de poing. Steve recula sous la surprise, puis il se sentit entrainé par Stark. Ce dernier l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, que STAR verrouilla aussitôt.

Puis, Steve fut plaqué sans ménagement contre la porte et il sentit aussitôt des lèvres percuter les siennes. Au comble de l'étonnement, il sentit aussi des doigts glisser le long de ses côtes, puis des mains se poser fermement dans son dos, froides contre sa peau chaude.

Tony gémit et puis, Steve perdit le contrôle.

Il retourna la situation, plaquant à son tour Tony contre le mur à côté. Encadrant son visage de ses deux mains, il regarda l'autre homme dans les yeux et sourit, avant de se pencher doucement et, au contraire de la fougue de Tony, l'embrassa doucement. L'ingénieur se laissa choir contre la porte, profitant au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait arracher à Steve avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Mais les baisers de Steve étaient si doux, si lent et profonds, comment pourrait-il le regarder après ça, quand ils se croiseraient dans un combat quelconque ?

Steve ne semblait pas trop prendre les devant alors Tony se sépara légèrement, les faisant gémir tous les deux, puis il le regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

\- Steve, je suis tellement désolé…Quand j'ai voulu retourner au bunker, vous n'étiez plus là alors j'ai explosé, j'ai tout détruit-  
\- Tony.  
\- Et puis j'ai entièrement démoli ton étage ici, j'étais tellement en colère que tu sois parti si vite, sans demander d'explications… Je regrette sincèrement pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire Steve.

Steve le regarda quelques instants puis sourit plus brillamment que jamais. Tony était définitivement sincère dans ses paroles et il était heureux. Quand il était venu à la tour, il avait honnêtement cru que l'homme voudrait le tuer, surtout quand il lui avait donné un coup de poing. Mais maintenant… Tout était complètement différent.

\- Tu sais Tony, j'ai rencontré les Nations Unies il y a trois jours… Quand j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas, je me suis aussitôt demandé ce que tu étais devenu. Natasha ne me donnait pas de raisons et puis j'ai finalement décidé de demander à Pepper. Elle était en colère contre moi, quand je lui ai parlé de Bucky…

De la déception, de la peur, de la peine et de la colère passèrent dans le regard de Tony. Steve se rapprocha de lui, puis le serra dans ses bras.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir et puis, avant-hier, elle m'a appelé. Elle m'a dit à quel point tu allais mal, et j'ai eu mal moi aussi… J'espère que tu me pardonneras Tony de ne pas t'avoir choisi, de ne pas t'avoir parlé de tes parents quand j'aurais dû le faire…  
\- Steve, après tous ces mois à me morfondre, il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était ton retour parce que tu me manquais, tu me manques encore. Tu es un peu loin, non ?

Ils sourirent ensemble puis Steve attira brusquement Tony à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder fermement contre lui. Tony, loin de protester, s'enflamma et poussa Steve sur son lit, avant de s'étendre par-dessus lui. Même si sa maigreur le dégoutait, l'homme n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque plus tard, ils joignirent leurs corps dans une extase partagée.

o

Natasha regarda Vision, Wanda, Rhodey, Thor et Bruce et fit un petit sourire.

\- J'étais certaine qu'ils se battraient à mort mais on dirait bien que c'est un autre genre de duel ah ha.  
\- Il était temps, je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage sur Rogers, dit Rhodey qui avait enduré les plaintes de Tony lors de leur petite soirée entre amis.  
\- Vous croyez qu'on va revoir Tony ce soir ? Demanda Bruce, un peu déçu de perdre déjà son partenaire de science.

Quelques rires fusèrent un peu avant que tous secouent la tête en même temps. Bruce soupira, puis continua de manger son poulet épicé le regard bas.

\- De toute façon, tout le monde dors ici ce soir ? Demanda Natasha. Demain on fera un super petit-déjeuner pour rattraper le temps perdu avec eux. Ajouta-t-elle en indiquant la chambre d'un mouvement de tête.

o

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Steve qui ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il regarda la tête brune qui se trouvait devant son visage et sourit. Il pouvait difficilement être plus heureux actuellement. Son implication dans la guerre civile avait été atténuée par les Nations Unies; il était donc libre de circuler dans les rues, ayant obtenu une immunité diplomatique pour services rendus lors de la neutralisation du criminel Zemo. Il travaillait activement au rétablissement de la résistance parmi les Avengers, tous méritant de défendre les villes de leurs vilains respectifs. Bien évidemment, les Nations Unies étaient réticentes à se rétracter sur l'acte de Sokovie mais après quelques arguments bien étudiés, Steve avait gagné tous ses points.

Et là, il avait regagné la confiance de Tony, qui se trouvait bien au chaud entre ses bras après leur nuit… Jamais il aurait cru être si à l'aise avec le fait de coucher avec un homme. Il avait le béguin pour lui depuis longtemps, mais sauter le pas était quelque chose de plus concret, plus incroyable qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

Un frisson passa tout de même dans son dos lorsque les doigts de Stark frôlèrent les siens, situés sur son ventre. Il sentit l'homme se réveiller puis il se retourna entre ses bras et lui fit un petit sourire endormit, les yeux presque fermés. Tony lui vola un petit baiser, puis reposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sommeillant encore. Steve trouva merveilleux ce petit moment de tendresse du matin et serra Tony contre lui, nullement gêné par leur corps nus. Après tout, ils avaient fait bien pires la veille…

\- Bon matin Tony.  
\- 'matin Steve.  
\- Tu as envie d'aller déjeuner ? Demanda doucement le capitaine.  
\- Je veux rester ici pour toujours.

Steve sourit encore, caressa le dos lisse et chaud de l'autre homme puis lui donna un petit baiser sur la tête avant de desserrer sa prise sur le corps. Lui, il avait faim même si Tony était adorable et chaud et sexy, encore endormis sous sa douillette duveteuse.

\- Aller Tony, moi je vais manger.  
\- C'est pas juste.

Tony ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda Steve. Il était debout, la stature parfaite, la tête haute et le sexe bien érigé. Le sien ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre la même position, et il ricana.

\- Une douche à deux ?  
\- Oui d'accord.  
\- Super !

o

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner, Tony et Steve eurent la surprise de voir toute l'équipe déjà assise autour d'une table remplie de mets délicieux : du bacon fumant, des œufs brouillés, au plat, retournés, des fruits frais, des rôties et des croissants, des viennoiseries en tout genre, du jus, du café, etc. Tony s'en léchait déjà les lèvres et, deux secondes plus tard, il prit place avec les autres et se servit une assiette copieuse. Steve, étonné par le manque de réaction des autres, s'assit à côté de lui et se servit également, même s'il rougissait à vue d'œil en voyant les regards complices de tous ses camarades.

Ils savaient. Ils savaient et il était incroyablement gêné.

\- Aller Steve, mange tu en auras besoin avec lui.

Natasha se mit à rire lorsque le visage de Steve devint plus rouge encore, si c'était possible. Elle était certaine que ses paroles auraient cet effet mais c'était quand même très drôle. Steve mangea lentement son petit déjeuner, n'osant définitivement plus regarder les autres Avengers assis autour de la le regarda et sourit, d'un sourire plus sincère qu'il n'en avait jamais fait, mais aussi un sourire amoureux, que tous remarquèrent.

Lorsqu'il finit de manger, il prit une gorgée de café et serra la main de Steve sous la table, l'homme ne sachant pas trop quoi faire puisqu'il ne parlait pas aux autres. Tony donna une petite pression contre ses doigts et lui fit un sourire. À deux, ils étaient incroyablement niais, contraste puissant face à leur relation d'avant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples coéquipiers, mais c'était pour le mieux.

Tony guida Steve jusqu'à son laboratoire, où ils pourraient avoir la paix tant recherchée par le capitaine. Il l'installa dans l'un des sofas de l'endroit, et prit place à côté de lui.

\- J'espère que ce que Natasha a dit ne t'as pas trop dérangé… Murmura-t-il.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne pensais juste pas que l'équipe m'accepterait à nouveau, après cette histoire d'Acte…

\- Bien sûr qu'ils t'accepteraient Steve ! Tu es un Avengers, et tu as le droit à ton opinion. Tu préférais que les héros aient leur mot à dire contre cet Acte et tu as bien fait de les défendre, même si c'était contre nous, mais nous savons que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, et puis nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps… Enfin, pas si longtemps mais tu comprends. Re-bienvenue parmi nous Cap.

Steve le regarda intensément, puis hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire. Revenir dans la tour, partager à nouveau des activités avec les Avengers, savoir que Bucky était sain et sauf au Wakanda en attendant de trouver une solution à son problème, son immunité diplomatique… Tant de chose qui le rendait maintenant très heureux.

Et lui, ce petit génie qu'il avait réussit à obtenir par on-ne-sait-quel-moyen… assit à côté de lui à le regarder penser.

Les choses pouvaient-elles être meilleures ?

Lorsque Tony le coucha sur le sofa et commença à l'embrasser, il se dit officiellement que oui, les choses pouvaient être meilleures… Et Tony en faisait définitivement partie.

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Faites-le moi savoir en me laissant une petite review, ce serait super apprécié : )**


End file.
